


Лакуна

by Kollega



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Yakitate!! Japan
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance, UST, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лакуна -ы, ж. (книжн.). Пропуск, пробел, недостающее место в тексте; вообще пропуск, пробел в чем-н.</p>
<p>Сопереводчик jedi_katalina (глава 1)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. в которой герои воссоединяются, но возникает размолвка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lacuna](https://archiveofourown.org/works/84385) by [biichan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/biichan/pseuds/biichan). 



> От автора: Первая глава писалась на ЛГБТ-фест по заявке "Любой фандом, любые персонажи, устоявшиеся отношения. У одного из пары амнезия и он забывает о своих сексуальных предпочтениях; а сейчас он смущен и растерян из-за того, что, оказывается, состоит в гомосексуальной связи. Как партнеры себя поведут?". Во второй главе легкий кроссовер с аниме и мангой "Yakitate!! Japan", однако не глобальный и не помешает пониманию истории.

Прошло десять или больше лет, пока Джейми спал. Он не знал точно, сколько, но наверняка очень много, так как в зеркале он увидел вовсе не того незрелого юнца, которым себя помнил, а взрослого мужчину. 

Точно как скрипач из старой солдатской орканианской истории, подумал Джейми. Однажды скрипач, перебрав спиртного, отправился кутить с троллями, жившими в Каменной низине, а когда вернулся на следующий день домой, оказалось, что прошло пятьдесят лет.

Он посмотрел на человека, стоявшего в дверях. Мантия была другой, но светлые волосы и высокая фигура были теми же.

— Ты один из тех таймлордов, — сказал Джейми. — Один из тех, кто судил Доктора и отправил меня назад в Куллоден. И заставил меня поверить, что я и не уезжал никуда. А «красный мундир» врезал мне по голове, и следующее, что я помню — как меня в цепях везут в Новый Свет. А там был ты, в Новом Свете, с золотом, и последнее, что я помню — как меня затолкали в твою маленькую лодку. Но это не была лодка, не правда ли? 

Человек — если это был человек — ничего не сказал.

— Ты привез меня сюда с какой-то целью, — сердито сказал Джейми. — Что тебе от меня нужно?

— Он привез тебя сюда, — ответил такой до боли знакомый голос, — для меня.

— Доктор! — закричал Джейми, когда из-за спины похитителя вышел его лучший друг. Его волосы были более седыми, чем помнил Джейми. Неважно. Это был он. Это был Доктор.

— Джейми, — произнес Доктор, взяв его руку и крепко ее пожав. — Ты не представляешь, как я скучал по тебе.

— Я тоже по тебе скучал, Доктор, — неловко ответил Джейми. Что-то взгляде Доктора беспокоило его. Что-то было не так, как он помнил.

Послышался вежливое покашливание. Их — тюремщик? наниматель? Джейми не был уверен — подозвал их к себе.

— Вы пойдете со мной, — сказал он. — Я должен рассказать о вашем задании.

***

С точки зрения Джейми случилось вот что: после того, как его и Зои отослали туда, где они когда-то жили, без каких-либо воспоминаний о путешествиях в ТАРДИС, три таймлорда (не «лэйрда» — они были слишком англичане для этого) вынесли Доктору приговор и приступили к его исполнению. А потом…

Они остановились. Один из них — тот самый, который присутствовал при пробуждении Джейми — работал на нечто под названием Небесное разведывательное управление, а им был нужен Доктор. Точнее, они хотели, чтобы Доктор выполнял для них опасные задания. Если он будет рисковать для них жизнью и здоровьем снова и снова, они не станут исполнять приговор. До тех пор, пока он на них работает.

И за эти годы он сделал для них очень много. Множество очень трудных и рискованных заданий, и именно благодаря этому, как сообщили Джейми, его вернули. Доктор десятилетиями просил дать ему помощника, и таймлорды наконец-то согласились удовлетворить его просьбу, разрешив взять Джейми, который в любом случае не слишком влиял на историю. Они даже вернули Джейми воспоминания, разъяснил таймлорд из Управления (Доктор называл его «Гот»), чтобы сделать более полезным.

И они хотели, чтобы Джейми стал полезным немедленно.

***

— Ты ведь помнишь Дастари, Доктор? — спросил Гот. — Правда?

— О да, — ответил Доктор, бросая еще один из своих непонятных, беспокоящих взглядов на Джейми. — Да, конечно. Мне следует снова заручиться его помощью для следующего задания?

— Твоим следующим заданием, — сказал Гот с каким-то самодовольным оттенком в до сих пор вполне нейтральном голосе, — будет остановить его. Он начал экспериментировать с путешествиями во времени. 

— Неужели, — нахмурившись, произнес Доктор.

— Да, — ответил Гот. — Надеюсь, твой человек полезен настолько, как ты о нем думаешь.

Джейми подождал, пока таймлорд покинул комнату, и только тогда спросил:

— Кто это засунул палку ему в зад?

Доктор рассмеялся.

— И здоровую, да? — Он покачал головой. — К сожалению, то же самое можно сказать о большинстве моих соотечественников.

Джейми нахмурился.

— Ты совершенно не такой, как он.

— О, я тоже таким был, — спокойно возразил Доктор. — Очень давно. Или не так давно, как все это тянется. Убравшись отсюда, я изменился.

Джейми медленно кивнул. Уехав из Шотландии, он тоже изменился.

— Пошли, — внезапно сказал Доктор. — ТАРДИС на стоянке, и если мы будем очень умными, то сможем незаметно посетить старого друга перед тем, как прибудем на космическую станцию. Хочешь снова увидеть Викторию, Джейми?

***

Снова увидеть Викторию — провести вечер, разговаривая с ней в ее лондонской квартире, а потом совершить небольшой скачок во времени и пространстве, чтобы доставить ее на вечерний урок графологии — было прекрасно. Это почти оправдало все, что случилось после.

По крайней мере, так Джейми говорил себе все те жуткие часы, когда прятался на космической станции, но он обманывал себя и знал это. Неважно, насколько он любил Викторию когда-то — а он хорошо помнил, как был влюблен в нее, хоть и не мог вспомнить, почему их отношения так и не переросли во что-то большее, чем дружба; но возможность увидеться с ней снова не стоила того, чтобы наблюдать, как его самого дорогого друга пытают и казнят. Джейми задавался вопросом, знали ли таймлорды, что они с Доктором посетили Викторию — и было ли это наказанием. Он забылся в бреду почти с облегчением. 

Еще большим облегчением было то, что Доктор остался жив, и неважно, насколько странным он стал. Джейми решил, что будет скучать по Пери и по Другому Доктору. Странно, каким похожим и непохожим шумный блондин был на его Доктора. Джейми не совсем понимал весь этот процесс смены внешности, который случался с Доктором и его соотечественниками, но ему было совершенно ясно, что меняется только внешность. Душа Доктора, то, что делает его самим собой, насколько Джейми мог судить, оставалась той же.

Впрочем, это не означало, что он не был благодарен за то, что получил в конце концов Доктора назад в привычной «упаковке».

***

ТАРДИС начала движение сама по себе, как только двери закрылись. Вздрогнув, Джейми ухватился за Доктора. Доктор в ответ похлопал его по спине.

— Не волнуйся, Джейми, — тихо сказал он. — На нас не напали. Мы выполнили свое задание, и таймлорды возвращают нас назад.

Джейми нахмурился.

— Откуда они знают?

— Наблюдая за моей временной линией, я думаю, — сказал Доктор. — Не беспокойся. Ты привыкнешь. Со временем.

Джейми ослабил хватку.

— Если ты уверен… — произнес он с сомнением.

— Я уверен, — твердо ответил Доктор.

Джейми тихо вздохнул и отпустил его.

— Твои соотечественники мне не очень-то нравятся. 

— Как ни странно, мне тоже, — сказал Доктор. Он задумчиво посмотрел на Джейми. — Хочешь, я сделаю какао в пищевой машине?

Помедлив, Джейми кивнул. Это успокоит нервы.

***

Какао было точно таким же, как он помнил: теплым, густым и сладким. Джейми очень хотелось жадно выпить его, но он заставил себя пить медленно, чтобы прочувствовать вкус. Лучше сконцентрироваться на какао, чем уделять слишком много внимания Доктору: у того снова в глазах было то самое выражение.

Доктор засмеялся:

— Если б ты был ацтеком, я бы сейчас сделал тебе предложение.

Джейми подавился какао — Доктору пришлось похлопать его по спине.

— Ты сейчас что? — пробормотал он, глядя на Доктора так, будто тот сейчас сказал что-то насчет того, как ему понравилось прелюбодействовать с его матерью.

— У них такой обычай, — ответил Доктор, подавая Джейми платок, чтобы тот мог вытереться. — Сделать любимой чашку какао — это сигнал, что ты хочешь на ней жениться. Я выяснил это, хм, несколько трудным путем.

— Ты на ней женился? — спросил Джейми нерешительно. Он не понимал почему, но все-таки ему казалось, что это было важно.

— Нет, — мягко сказал Доктор. — В конце концов, я оставил ее. Но иногда я задаюсь вопросом, что могло бы получиться.

Джейми положил руку на плечо Доктору:

— Доктор, — сказал он тихо. — Мне кажется, мы все размышляем об этом.

***

— А, — произнес Доктор, когда ТАРДИС наконец со скрипом остановилась. — Мы прибыли. Рано или поздно Гот должен появиться где-то тут с новым заданием. Вряд ли это займет больше, чем пару дней, если нам повезет.

Джейми посмотрел на него:

— Пара дней?

Доктор пожал плечами:

— В среднем, да. Для таймлорда это недолго.

— Но я шотландец, — сказал Джейми, — и это звучит более чем долго для меня. Что мы должны делать до того?

— Ох, я могу придумать пару вещей, — пробормотал Доктор.

Потом он поцеловал Джейми.

Это совершенно не был братский поцелуй. В нем был жар, жар, на который Джейми ответил с растущим ужасом и ощутил ответ Доктора — что-то твердое, прижатое к ноге. Доктор будто хотел проглотить его. Джейми никогда не хотел ничего так сильно, и ничего так не боялся. 

Страх победил. Он оторвался от Доктора.

— Это андрогам, — прошептал Джейми больше себе, чем Доктору. — Он все еще в тебе.

Он тяжело сглотнул, дрожа. Потом сказал громче:

— Я убью тебя прежде, чем дам съесть меня. 

Выражение лица Доктора было совершенно растерянным:

— Джейми, о чем ты говоришь? Это не то, чего бы мы не… ох. Ох, я понимаю. Как… умно с их стороны.

Он прикоснулся к панели, открывающей двери ТАРДИС.

— Прости меня, Джейми, я быстро вернусь. Мне необходимо поговорить с нашим другом Готом. 

Как только Доктор скрылся из виду, Джейми выдохнул, обнаружив, что успел задержать дыхание. Гот, значит? Ну, лучше он, чем Джейми. Самодовольный, напыщенный педант даже не заметит ничего. И кроме того, это была его вина, что они были на задании, и Доктор заразился. 

Джейми нахмурился. Нет, подумал он. Даже Гот не заслуживал такого.

Он коснулся рукой пояса. Нож был все еще там. Отлично.

Собравшись с духом, Джейми побежал за Доктором.

***

Доктора было несложно найти. Джейми нужно было только идти на крик.

Он прокрался к двери, потом заглянул за нее в зал с высоким потолком, где Гот рассказывал ему об их задании. Доктор все еще не напал на Гота. Хорошо. Джейми не сомневался, что это случится скоро. Доктор практически дрожал от ярости и неудержимого гнева.

— Как вы смели, — говорил Доктор неузнаваемо рычащим голосом. — Я знал, что Управление испорчено и безнравственно, но это…

— Испорчено? Безнравственно? — Гот издевательски засмеялся. — Ты сказал Управлению, что тебе нужен человеческий мальчик в помощники. Десять лет назад мы решили удовлетворить твою просьбу. Представь себе наше удивление, когда мы обнаружили, что единственное, для чего тебе он был нужен — это безудержный разврат. Как мы посмели? Нет, как ты посмел! Тебе не следует удивляться, что Управление отнеслось с неодобрением к твоим извращениям. Ты действительно думаешь, что мы позволили бы тебе продолжать в том же духе с твоим дикарем? Я удивлен, что ты не дошел до спаривания с неразумными. Ниже падать просто некуда. 

— Сколько, — спросил Доктор так тихо, что Джейми пришлось напрячься, чтобы расслышать. — Сколько вы заставили его забыть?

— Все, — сказал Гот с ноткой триумфа в голосе. — Все, что смогли, не разрушив мальчишку непоправимо. Мы оставили несколько утешающих прикосновений, и просто не смогли ничего сделать с вашим постоянным хватанием друг за друга, но все поцелуи были удалены, все нежные слова разобраны до мельчайших частиц, все ласки превращены в пепел. Нам потребовалось десять лет, чтобы сделать это, и под конец наш специалист сошел с ума от отвращения, но мы это сделали, Доктор. Полная расплата за твою попытку обмануть нас.

Джейми отодвинулся назад в коридор. Он услышал достаточно.

***

Он все еще сидел там, на полу, прижав ноги к груди, когда появился Доктор.

— Значит, ты нас слышал. — Похоже, он смирился с этой мыслью.

— Я слышал достаточно, — сказал Джейми. Он тяжело сглотнул. — Мы трахались друг с другом. Мы трахались друг с другом не знаю сколько времени, потому что я этого не помню, но должно быть, когда с нами была Зои. Может быть, еще и при Виктории.

Доктор присел, так чтобы его лицо оказалось на одном уровне с лицом Джейми.

— Мы очень много значили друг для друга, — сказал он низким, тихим голосом, — это не было так отвратительно, как звучало в его устах.

— Если ты так говоришь, — с сомнением произнес Джейми. Он хотел поверить Доктору, но Доктор врал ему раньше. Это он помнил. 

Доктор вздохнул.

— Я пойму, если ты не захочешь здесь оставаться, — сказал он. — Я отвезу тебя домой на Землю, если хочешь. Не обязательно в твое время. Я уверен, что Бен, и Полли, и Виктория будут рады видеть тебя снова. 

Джейми покачал головой:

— Ни за что! — горячо возразил он. — Кто будет вытаскивать тебя из неприятностей, если меня не будет рядом? 

— Я помню, как ты втравливал меня в неприятности практически столько же раз, сколько вытаскивал из них, — ответил Доктор недовольным голосом, но с улыбкой. По крайней мере, улыбались его губы. 

— Неважно, — твердо сказал Джейми. — Я не оставлю тебя одного в компании с такими скользкими ничтожествами, как Гот. Он нахмурился. — Я не понимаю, почему ты все еще работаешь на них. Что бы они ни хотели сделать с тобой раньше, это не может быть хуже, чем то, что есть. 

— Это не так уж плохо, — спокойно сказал Доктор, — вовсе нет. По крайней мере, пока ты со мной. И, несмотря на все недостатки Управления, я сделал для них много хорошего.

Джейми задался вопросом, кого из них он хотел убедить.

— В любом случае, — сказал Доктор сам себе, — по крайней мере, я все еще я, а не тот надутый фат в крайней стадии дендизма.

Джейми моргнул.

— Я не понимаю.

Доктор тихо вздохнул:

— Я объясню тебе позже, Джейми.

Он встал, потом протянул руку. Джейми сжал ее.

— Ты много значишь для меня, — мягко сказал Джейми. — Примерно как брат или даже больше. Ты дорог мне. Они не смогли заставить меня забыть об этом.

И не смогли это изменить, твердо сказал он себе. Хотя знание о том, чем они с Доктором занимались, все еще пугало его.

Доктор улыбнулся:

— Я рад.

— Ты все же сделаешь мне какао, когда мы вернемся в ТАРДИС, — сказал Джейми. 

Доктор засмеялся. И Джейми подумал, слушая смех Доктора и глядя на его улыбку, что, возможно, хоть что-то в этих последних днях того стоило.


	2. в которой после долгих трудностей появляется что-то, напоминающее счастливый конец

Он был в просторной комнате, где стояла ТАРДИС и СИДРАТы. Доктор был с ним. Они шли рядом, бок о бок.

— Еще одна миссия, значит? — услышал Джейми свой голос. Но голос принадлежал другому человеку. Джейми мельком увидел себя в оконном стекле и поразился: отражение показало ему мужчину хорошо за тридцать, с припорошенными сединой черными волосами и аккуратно постриженными усами и бородой.

— К сожалению, — ответил Доктор, иронически подняв брови. — Перерывы между ними становятся все короче и короче после каждого выполненного мной маленького поручения. Убежден, что наш друг Гот не одобряет то, как я веду себя в свободное от них время.

— Скорее всего, он не одобряет то, как ты меня отвлекаешь от работы, — отметил человек, который не был Джейми.

— М-м-м, ну, ты самый ценный ментальный специалист на службе НРУ, — согласился Доктор. — Полагаю, они разобидятся на тебя за то, сколько времени ты проводишь в компании весьма известного преступника. Даже если он твой друг детства.

Не-Джейми усмехнулся.

— Среди всего прочего.

— Ну, да, — сказал Доктор. Добравшись до ТАРДИС, они остановились. Доктор прислонился к двери.

— Не надеюсь, что у меня получится уговорить тебя отправиться вместе со мной, — проговорил он задумчивым голосом. — Просто мне одиноко без Сьюзен или кого-то из людей.

— Прости, — тихо сказал не-Джейми. — Но когда проект так близок к завершению, не думаю, что им понравится, если я все брошу. Даже если совсем ненадолго.

— Уверен, что не понравится, — ответил Доктор и скорчил гримасу. — Не могут доверить секретную работу кому-нибудь званием пониже, даже если для агента это займет почти десяток лет! Но я все еще надеюсь, что, когда ты освободишься, мы сможем снова работать вместе.

Не-Джейми улыбнулся.

— Буду рад.

— Думаю, да, — сказал Доктор и хитро прищурился. — Поцелуешь меня на прощанье?

— Конечно.

Было очень странно снова целовать Доктора, хоть и во сне. Первым порывом Джейми было оттолкнуть его, но человек, в чьем теле он поселился, реагировал совсем по-другому и прижался к Доктору еще теснее. А Джейми осознал, насколько рад тому, что не может управлять своим сном, потому что после первого долгого и пугающего мгновения понял, что наслаждается этим поцелуем. Или наслаждается тем, как другой человек целует Доктора. Все было настолько запутанно, что Джейми пожалел, что с ним не было Зои: уж она-то смогла бы с этим разобраться.

Хотя было почему-то чрезвычайно приятно видеть сейчас Доктора, который выглядел, словно кот, укравший сметану. Из-за этого Джейми, пусть и чуть-чуть, но захотелось самому поцеловать его.

— Доктор… — Человек, который не был Джейми, говорил неуверенно, и Джейми слышал, как стук его сердец — сердец! — громко отдается в ушах. — Ты же не заводишь интрижек с людьми, которых возишь с собой?

Лицо Доктора не дрогнуло, но взгляд…

— Не глупи. Разумеется, нет.

Когда ТАРДИС растаяла, человек, который не был Джейми, сжал кулаки.

— Врешь.

***

Вздрогнув, Джейми проснулся. Долгую, ужасную минуту он не мог понять, где находится, думал, что все еще в тюрьме после Куллодена или на корабле Дастари, но потом зрение пришло в норму, и Джейми понял, что сидит в кресле в консольной ТАРДИС, а рядом на полу остывает недопитая чашка какао. Кто-то укрыл его, спящего, одеялом.

Все казалось ужасно, пугающе знакомым. Хуже, что он не мог вспомнить, почему.

Никогда еще Джейми не видел настолько странных снов, как этот. Никаких сверхъестественных чудовищ, гнавшихся за ним. Никаких ужасающих белых лошадей с рогами на лбу. Отца с кровоточащей раной на груди от мушкетной пули, стонущего, что Джейми убил его, хотя он и не был там, когда…

Нет. Не стоит об этом думать. Доктор прогнал тот сон, когда Джейми рассказал о нем… если не считать того, что Джейми не помнил, что произошло после того, как он рассказал. Еще одна потеря.

Если они могут забирать память, почему не заберут и сны?

Это был странный сон. Жуткий. Больше похожий на воспоминание, чем на сон, хотя, если это действительно было воспоминание, то вряд ли его собственное.

Джейми вздрогнул.

Двери ТАРДИС были слегка приоткрыты.

Интересно, где Доктор?

Может, нужно пойти и поискать?

***

На этот раз найти Доктора было нелегко. Никто не кричал. Так много одинаковых коридоров. Время текло необычно. Джейми не мог понять, то ли пять минут прошло, то ли пять часов, пока он искал.

В конце концов он нашел его в комнате, очень похожей на ту, в которой несколькими часами ранее обнаружил Доктора и Гота. Это была четвертая такая комната, в которую он заглянул в поисках. С Доктором была женщина: она выглядела старше Джейми, но младше Доктора. Но если она была повелителем времени — таймледи? — то могла быть любого возраста. У нее была темная кожа, как у африканки — на планете Доктора тоже есть Африка? — и пышный ореол ее волос мешал Джейми разглядеть лицо как следует.

Кажется, у Джейми выработалась плохая привычка подслушивать под дверью. Была бы здесь Виктория, она бы отругала его.

— Не понимаю, что тебя так удивляет, — сказала таймледи. — Учитывая, что ты устраивал с тем дикарем…

— Что, уже все на Галлифрее об этом знают?

— Нет. Но ему нужно с кем-нибудь об этом поговорить…

— Он мог бы сказать мне!

— О, прекрасно. И что, он должен был сказать: «Мой дорогой Доктор, я провел последние десять лет, стирая все записи о твоих противоправных сношениях с этим полуодетым дикарем, и это не слишком пошло на пользу моему психологическому благополучию»? Он уже попытался сделать это однажды, и ты соврал ему.

Доктор начал что-то говорить, но таймледи его оборвала.

— Ты знал, что он нестабилен. Единственное, что держало его на плаву, это работа на Управление и ты. А ты отобрал даже эту малость! Сначала ты сбежал с Галлифрея, это было трудно, но у него оставалась работа. А потом тебя вернули. Ему стало лучше впервые за долгие годы. Но… о, нет, ты не можешь жить без своего миньончика, просишь и умоляешь, пока Управление не возвращает твоего человечка, лишь бы ты заткнулся. А потом он не может работать дальше, потому что редактирование памяти твоего спутника было его обязанностью. А ты продолжал ему лгать. — Она холодно рассмеялась. — Честно говоря, Доктор, ты заслужил все, что с тобой случилось.

Сначала Доктор ничего не ответил — просто пялился в пространство. Джейми… не мог понять, чего он больше хочет — укрыть его одеялом и дать чашку какао или двинуть посильнее.

— Джейми, — в конце концов сказал Доктор. — И давно ты подслушиваешь?

Щеки Джейми вспыхнули.

— Я проснулся, а тебя не было.

Таймледи приподняла изящную бровь.

— Ну, — сказала она с холодным сарказмом. — Не стану тебя задерживать.

После того, как она ушла, Доктор вздохнул.

— Извини, что тебе пришлось это выслушать.

Джейми пожал плечами.

— Ага, ну, может, стоило подумать об этом до того, как просить и умолять. Тем более, что ты так и не получил, чего хотел.

Как только Джейми это произнес, то тут же пожалел об этом. Выражение лица Доктора… Никогда в жизни Джейми не видел ничего более жалкого.

— Я не всерьез, — тихо сказал Джейми и посмотрел себе под ноги.

Рука Доктора коснулась его плеча на очень краткий миг; и Джейми не был уверен, кажется ли ему это или на самом деле.

— Я знаю, Джейми, — устало произнес Доктор. — Я знаю.

***

Когда они вернулись в ТАРДИС, Гот уже был там. Он не стал тратить время и сразу посвятил их в подробности следующего задания.

Прошел почти час, прежде чем Джейми понял, что на самом деле Гот не шутил.

***

— Хлеб, — пробормотал Джейми себе под нос. — Он отправил нас посмотреть, как кучка придурков печет хлеб!

— Он послал нас на Кубок Монако, — поправил его Доктор. — Это не просто какие-то придурки, пекущие хлеб. Это гран-при по хлебопечению. Всегда хотел на такое посмотреть.

Джейми закатил глаза.

— Ага, а этот мелкий клоун? Как насчет него? Он-то здесь зачем?

— Так получилось, — сказал Доктор, — что этот клоун — Пьеро Больнезе, наследный принц Монако. Его похитили в младенчестве и вырастили в цирке, когда похитители бросили его. Он почти всю жизнь провел, обучаясь клоунскому мастерству высшего класса, в надежде, что родители однажды посмотрят его выступление и узнают его. — Доктор вздохнул. — Это не совсем сработало, на самом деле.

— Ага, понимаю, — ответил Джейми, хоть и не понимал, — но здесь-то он зачем? Что он делает?

— А, это, — сказал Доктор. — Он судья. Я полагаю, весьма хорошо знающий свое дело.

Джейми покачал головой и вытащил из своего споррана маленькую игровую машинку, которую подарил ему Доктор. Пусть смотрит, как клоун ест хлеб, если ему нравится. А у Джейми были карманные монстры, которых надо было поймать.

***

Джейми почти словил одного, похожего на крошечную водяную лошадь в раковине, но тут заметил, что в зале стало гораздо меньше людей. Он поднял взгляд на Доктора.

— Куда все уходят?

Доктор проигнорировал вопрос, глядя расфокусированным взглядом в центр зала.

— Конечно, — пробормотал он под нос. — Принц как-то изменил прошлое после того пончика, который ему дала японская команда. Это был пончик с коноплей. Японское название конопли — «тайма», почти как «время» по-английски.

— Пончик времени? — Джейми наморщил нос. — Это самая безумная вещь, которую я в жизни слышал!

— И, вероятно, правдивая, — весело сказал Доктор. — В этот период человеческой истории некоторые особенные люди так сильно развили чувство вкуса, что ряд изысканных блюд может вызвать у них необычные и продуманно затейливые реакции, часто основанные на игре слов. Таких людей высоко ценят и приглашают судить кулинарные мероприятия. Принц — один из таких людей, а мальчик, который испек пончик времени — Азума Казума, который в конечном итоге войдет в историю как величайший пекарь во всем восточном полушарии. Если кто и мог бы испечь пончик, способный заставить кулинарного судью путешествовать во времени, то только он. Оставайся здесь, Джейми. Мне нужно украсть этот пончик.

По крайней мере, кажется, здесь нет андрогамов, подумал Джейми, глядя вслед убегавшему Доктору. Никаких мохнатых рыжих бровей. Хотя здесь хватало странных типов: крутого вида мужчина со стрижкой «афро», восточный мечник с катаной и то, что казалось пирамидой на ножках. Кое-где то и дело показывался здоровенный великан в маске в виде львиной головы, а с ним женщина в короне; они, кажется, отчитывали принца за что-то, но Джейми не мог их слышать. Полностью серый человек — кожа такого же цвета, как и шевелюра — крался к двери и…

Стоп! Это же не… но да, это он! Там, на другом конце зала, у двери, стоял человек из снов Джейми!

Игровая машинка с грохотом упала на пол.

Человек из снов встретился с Джейми взглядом и направился к выходу. Не долго думая, Джейми побежал за ним.

***

За пределами дворца Джейми наконец догнал этого человека.

— Я тебя знаю, — тяжело дыша, сказал он. — ты был в моем сне. Ты был… ты дружил с Доктором.

Человек изучающе глядел на него, словно на какого-то ползучего жучка.

— Ты человеческий мальчик. Джеймсробертмаккриммон. — Он произнес имя Джейми до странного слитно, словно одно длинное слово.

— Ага, — сказал Джейми.

Человек вытащил что-то из кармана и протянул ему.

— Вот.

Джейми взял предложенное. Это была булочка.

— Ешь, — сказал человек.

Джейми откусил кусочек.

— Я Мастер, — сказал человек, — и ты мой пленник.

Мир почернел.

***

Они долго катились вниз по склону — путаный клубок рук и губ, — прежде чем упали на дно и уставились друг на друга.

— Ты уверен, что это не грех? — спросил Джейми, тяжело дыша.

— Точно, что не содомия или блуд, Джейми, — сказал Александр МакЛарен, который был на пару коротких лет старше и оттого полон мудрости и прозорливости. — Мы не совращаем друг друга. Это всего лишь капля дружеского веселья.

— Веселья, ага, — сказал Джейми, — но мне казалось, ты бы хотел, чтобы я женился на Кирсти.

— Так ты и должен поступить, — сказал Алекс, — а заодно наплодить кучу потомков. Мое разрешение у тебя есть, а отца уговорить будет нетрудно. Ты ему очень по душе, Джейми.

Тот покраснел.

— Я всего лишь волынщик, — пробормотал он.

Алекс коснулся его щеки.

— Ты не просто «всего лишь».

— Ага, ну, если я женюсь на Кирсти, разве стоит мне таскаться по полям с ее братом?

— Какая разница? — сказал его друг. — Можем покаяться по всем правилам, когда состаримся.

— Но мы не можем, — тихо произнес Джейми. Воздух заледенел. — Мы не можем состариться вместе, Алекс, ты мертв. Я видел, как ты умер. Я помню это так же ясно, как и сегодняшний день. Ты мертв.

— А ты спишь, — сказал Алекс.

Небо взорвалось тысячей осколков.

***

Он пришел в себя в темной комнате. Кто-то — человек из сна — положил его на раскладушку. Джейми сел и потер глаза.

Человек из сна сидел на стуле в углу, сложив руки в перчатках. Мастер. Так он приказал Джейми называть его.

— Должно быть, ты задаешься вопросом, почему ты здесь, — сказал человек — Мастер.

Джейми кивнул и прохрипел:

— Ага.

— Там на столе вода. Я ее не отравил.

Не произнесенное слово «пока» зависло между ними.

Джейми сделал глоток и поставил стакан обратно.

— Спасибо.

Интересно, почему он до сих пор не напал на Мастера с кинжалом? Но ему не хотелось этого, хотя Джейми и знал, что должен. Совершенно жуткое ощущение.

— Это был ты, — в конце концов сказал он, — не так ли? Ты забрал мои воспоминания и вломился в мои сны, чтобы я побежал за тобой. А теперь сделал так, чтобы мне не хотелось с тобой драться.

— Превосходно, — сказал Мастер. — Может быть, ты не настолько глуп, как мне казалось.

— Ты с ума сошел, — сказал Джейми.

Мастер прищурился.

— Я просто пришел к выводу, что бороться во имя правильных вещей бессмысленно, когда никто не собирается прилагать усилий. И когда гораздо проще и приятнее делать то, что хочешь.

— О, — сказал Джейми. И, стараясь быть вежливым, добавил: — А чего ты хочешь?

Мастер мрачно улыбнулся.

— Много чего. Увидишь.

Джейми потихоньку отодвинулся подальше, сидя на раскладушке. Мастер презрительно рассмеялся.

— О, не тебя, — сказал он. — По крайней мере, не так. Я не Доктор. Нет, мои планы куда больше и интереснее. Хотелось ли тебе когда-нибудь увидеть, как звезды гаснут в небе одна за другой, одна за другой?

— Вовсе нет, — быстро ответил Джейми.

— О, — сказал Мастер. Его голос звучал почти разочарованно.

Пальцы Джейми беспокойно шарили по шершавой ткани раскладушки.

— Как ты узнал?

— Узнал что?

— Что они отправили нас сюда. Таймлорды, я имею в виду. В будущее Монако.

Короткий смешок.

— Беру свои слова о том, что ты не глупый, обратно. Думай, мальчик. Еще несколько дней назад я был действительным сотрудником Управления. Выяснить о вашем следующем задании было делом одной минуты. И я знал, что Доктор не упустит возможности урвать свой кусочек сладкого времени, после того, как выполнит задание. Конечно, он собирался подождать, пока принц не спасет свою мать — и заодно отца, — прежде чем украсть пончик времени. Он сентиментален, а история изменилась бы крайне незначительно.

— А, — сказал Джейми, которому стало немного легче, потому что Доктор не просто так смотрел, как клоун ест хлеб, даже если пончик времени и был самой невообразимой вещью, о которой он слышал. — Но я все равно не понимаю.

— А? — сказал Мастер. — Надо выражаться попроще?

— Нет, — сказал Джейми. — Я хотел сказать, что не понимаю, зачем я здесь.

— Ты здесь, — сказал Мастер, — потому что я очень хочу кое-что узнать.

Джейми с трудом сглотнул.

— Ага?

— Почему, — сказал Мастер.

Джейми моргнул.

— Что почему?

Мастер молча уставился на него и забарабанил пальцами по подлокотникам.

Джейми заерзал.

— Даже ты не настолько глуп, — понизив голос, произнес Мастер. — Ты знаешь, о чем я.

— Ага, — сказал Джейми, — может, я и знаю, но это не означает, что могу сказать! Ничего не могу вспомнить. И ты это знаешь — это же ты виноват, что я не могу. Спроси себя. Или Доктора.

— Я проверил все и каждое из твоих воспоминаний, которые у меня были, — сказал Мастер, — и все равно не знаю. А Доктор никогда мне не скажет. Он никому и никогда ничего не рассказывает. Разве ты не заметил?

— Ага, — сказал Джейми. — Так и есть.

Повисла долгая пауза. В конце концов Мастер почти непринужденно сообщил:

— Видишь ли, ты соблазнил его.

Джейми уставился на него.

— Я… ты шутишь!

— Нет, — ответил Мастер. — Не шучу.

— Но зачем бы… — Тогда Джейми вспомнил полувоспоминание-полусон и опустил голову. — Ой.

— Ой?

— Он мой друг, — просто ответил Джейми. — Лучший друг, который у меня в жизни был. Ты должен понимать. Он и твоим другом был.

Не нужно было этого говорить. Быстрее, чем Джейми мог подумать, Мастер вскочил на ноги и, толкнув Джейми к стене, схватил его одетой в перчатку рукой за плечо, а другой сжал подбородок Джейми и повернул его голову так, чтобы тот смотрел ему прямо в глаза.

— Он никогда не был твоим другом, Джеймсробертмаккриммон, — прошипел Мастер. — Ты — ты и девушка, — были его домашними любимцами. Ничего больше. Просто парочка смышленых зверьков, к которым он питал рассеянную привязанность!

— Нет, — удалось прохрипеть Джейми. — Нет, это не так!

Мастер рассмеялся ему в лицо.

— Думаешь, он считал тебя личностью только потому, что делал с тобой вот это?

А потом поцеловал Джейми.

Поцелуй вовсе не был приятным. Скорее, это был укус. Как Джейми мог раньше считать, что Доктор пытается, целуя, съесть его? Именно это было куда больше похоже на попытку сожрать живьем. Злой поцелуй, жесткий и неуступчивый, и больше всего Джейми хотелось бы, чтобы Доктор был здесь, чтобы именно Доктор запустил пальцы в его волосы, лишь бы не так, лишь бы не с Мастером — но если бы на его месте был Доктор, это было бы нормально, даже больше, чем нормально.

Кинжал все еще прятался в ножнах. Если бы Джейми владел своим разумом, то вытащил бы его и ударил Мастера в спину, но он не мог, его предательские руки отказывались повиноваться, и в этом тоже был виноват Мастер.

А потом поднялась чудовищная вонь — словно навоз смешали с тухлыми яйцами, — и Мастер без сознания грохнулся на пол.

Джейми уставился на него. Краем уха он слышал жужжащий шум, но не придал ему значения. Он задавался вопросом, хватит ли у него времени сбежать по воздуховоду, прежде чем Мастер очнется.

— Джейми, — произнес приглушенный голос, и тот поднял голову. Лицо пряталось под противогазом, похожим на мушиную голову, но Джейми бы узнал этот голос в любом месте, в любом состоянии.

— Доктор, — прошептал он.

***

Большую часть пути до ТАРДИС Джейми не помнил. Все, о чем он мог думать — это о руке Доктора в его собственной, о Мастере, лежащем без сознания на полу.

Мастер был неправ. Джейми знал, что неправ. Доктор был его другом. Джейми не был каким-то любимцем.

— Почему? — прошептал он, когда они вошли внутрь и Доктор завернул Джейми в одеяло и приготовил ему чашку какао. — Почему ты оставил его там?

Доктор пожал плечами.

— А что еще я мог сделать?

Джейми растерялся. Он знал, чего хотел бы от Доктора в этом случае, но также знал, что Доктор ни за что не поступил бы так.

— Разве таймлорды не злятся на него? — в итоге спросил он. — Он от них сбежал. Им, кажется, не нравится, когда от них сбегают.

— Нет, — сказал Доктор. — Не нравится. Прости, Джейми, но он когда-то был моим другом, и я не в восторге от идеи передать его галлифрейскому правосудию.

— Не думаю, что он до сих пор твой друг, — тихо ответил Джейми.

Доктор опустил голову и уставился на чашку с какао, которую держал в руке.

— Ну. Наверное, нет.

— Зато я твой друг, — сказал Джейми. — И всегда им буду.

— О, Джейми, — сказал Доктор. — Ты в курсе, что он сказал тебе неправду, не так ли?

— Ага, конечно, знаю, — ответил Джейми. — Я не настолько тупой, как кажусь любому из вас. Но он-то думал, что это правда. Потому что для него я всего лишь смышленый зверек, и для Гота тоже, и для любого твоего друга. А им кажется, что и ты должен думать, как они, и вот что их больше всего бесит. Потому что я — зверек.

— Вовсе нет, — сказал Доктор. — Ты личность, как и я. Ну, не совсем как я, но ты разумное существо, Джейми, а не зверек.

Джейми расхохотался. Он не ожидал этого — так просто вышло.

— Я знаю, Доктор.

Тот покрутил чашку в руках.

— Да. Ну… Когда-то я думал, как они. Не о тебе — никогда! — но о людях, которых знал раньше. Но я быстро усвоил, что это не так. Быть может, когда-нибудь и остальные усвоят.

— Может быть, — с сомнением произнес Джейми. Вряд ли это случится в ближайшее время.

Доктор медленно кивнул.

Джейми допил какао, съел зефир, а потом поставил чашку на стол. Если он не сделает этого сейчас, то, скорее всего, струсит и не захочет этого больше. Не рискнет.

— Спасибо, — сказал он мягко, — за то, что спас меня.

А потом наклонился и поцеловал Доктора в губы.

Тот выронил чашку с какао, но никто из них этого не заметил.


End file.
